The Most Terrible Job
by Smegu
Summary: It's not easy to work for Atobe Keigo, his chauffeur knows it better than any other. Contains shounen ai, pairings inside.


Why did I write this thing? I just thought that why not write something about Atobe's chauffeur, as I figured he must have one. I'm very sorry if any of the characters are too OOC, I'm doing my best, I hope it's enough for you.

Warnings: Some swearing and shounen-ai (pairings mentioned: Atobe/Jirou, Shishido/Ohtori, Oshitari/Mukahi and Mizuki/Yuuta)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama or any of its characters. The chauffeur is mine though.

Betaed by Yakin-Duel. Thank you so much, you're awesome!

* * *

**The Most Terrible Job**

Sometimes he hated his job. With passion. It was difficult enough to work as a chauffeur for a narcissistic little bastard like Atobe Keigo, even if there weren't other people circling around the said kid. Not that he really wanted to complain: he was paid probably thrice as much as a regular chauffeur was paid, and all he had to do was keep a phone with him and be ready to get the boy and drive where ever the aristocrat wanted to go. It was an easy job, and probably every other chauffeur in Japan envied him.

But even he had limits, and he was just reaching them, bit by bit. His whole day had gone totally wrong, and it was all because of Atobe-sama and his insufferable buddies.

His day started with a phone call, as usual. Atobe-sama had told him to pick him up from Akutagawas' house. Why on earth from there! Why was Atobe-sama in a place like that seven o'clock in the morning?

He had driven there only once before. It was when that lazy kid, Jirou, had fallen asleep after a tennis practice and the aristocrat had insisted - the reason unknown to the chauffeur - that they should take the sleeping boy home. But how was he supposed to remember where the damn house was? Atobe-sama hadn't even cared to give him the address, just a plain: "Pick me up from Akutagawas' in ten minutes."

He had somehow managed to get there only couple of minutes late, but still the boy casually mentioned that it meant a cut from his salary. Annoying brat.

He then had been forced to drive to the other side of the city, to the most expensive café in Tokyo, just so Atobe-sama could get his precious cup of coffee before school. When he had asked why Atobe hadn't drank coffee with his friend, as he had been there so early, the aristocrat had muttered something about stupid sleepyheads who didn't get up early enough to use their complicated electronic coffee maker, and then told, that Ore-sama wouldn't drink something so common as instant coffee that Akutagawas' had.

The chauffeur decided it was better not to ask anything before his employer's son had the coffee he needed so badly. Actually young master did seem a little tired. Hah, that's what you get when you get up earlier than any normal person just to visit some random friend before the school day starts.

As usual, he had dropped Atobe-sama off at the Hyotei Gakuen gates about a quarter the hour before morning practice. That big guy who usually followed Atobe-sama everywhere had been waiting there and grabbed the captain's bags before the chauffeur drove the car away.

After that, he sighed in relief, as there wasn't to be any other summons from Atobe-sama until after school, when he had been about to drive over somebody. There were two boys in the middle of the road; kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. The chauffeur was sure he had seen them around the young master just couple days ago. When he had opened the window and yelled to them to look where they made out, both had jumped slightly away from each other and looked at the car shocked.

The shorter one with a blue cap walked to his open window and looked at him angrily. As he probably recognized either the chauffeur or the car, he snapped: "Don't you dare to mention this to Atobe! If you do, I'll definitely..."

Before the boy could finish, the other boy, a light gray -haired kid with a nervous smile and a slight blush on his face, grabbed his hand. "Shishido-san, don't be so rude." Then he turned to the chauffeur. "Please, could you not mention to anyone that this happened?"

Shishido had already started to drag the other one away. Still, the chauffeur had been able to hear him add: "It would be unfavorable to you as well. If your employer knew you were about to drive over us, I mean."

He had driven away stunned - had that kid threatened him or was he just paranoid? Probably the latter: the boy had had a perfectly worried expression and all...

After that he had had an intention to spend a day with his family, as Atobe-sama was at school and wouldn't need a ride before the afternoon practice was over. Or so he thought. His wishes of a peaceful day had been crushed when his cell phone rang and along with that, gotten orders to pick up Atobe-sama and a couple of his teammates from the school at the beginning of the lunch break. There had been nothing to do about it, so he had said goodbye to his family and left.

When he had arrived to the school gates Atobe had been already waiting with that big guy, Kabaji, a handsome boy with glasses, Oshitari Yuushi, if he remembered correctly, and some little girly boy, who was hanging from Oshitari's arm speaking nonstop.

As they all had settled in the car, the boy, whom he had got to know as Mukahi Gakuto later that day, had cuddled at Oshitari's side and whispered something to the taller boy with a cunning smirk on his face making the other laugh.

The chauffeur groaned in annoyance; why couldn't boys date the other gender nowadays? Or at least, why couldn't boys around Atobe-sama? He really didn't feel comfortable driving around with a bunch of gay couples all the time...

At first he had driven them to eat in a nice restaurant - as the young master hadn't had anything to eat since he had left from Akutagawas' house, save the coffee - then to a tennis accessories shop near the school. It had probably been destined that this trip wasn't going to be easy, and it had been proved when right after the boys had gone in the store. Some boy had somehow managed to drop his bicycle right to the car, making a scratch on the newly waxed surface.

He had gotten over his shock after a couple of seconds and jumped out of the car, yelling at the boy with short, brown hair and some kind of little cross shaped scar on his forehead. What was it with youth these days, they didn't even watch out where to put their vehicles!

The boy had just stared at him for a moment as he raged about how much fixing that scratch would cost to him. Then he had exploded as well: "Well how in hell is that my problem, huh! You were the one who stopped your damn car too close to my bike! Don't come blaming others for your own mistakes old man! You can't even see the scratch if you don't look for it, god damn it! And besides-"

"Yuuta-kun, please be more understanding, that isn't even his own car and all..." A boy, whom the chauffeur noticed just then, had wrapped one arm around the raging boy kissing his temple and curling his own hair around his finger. "We must give credit to stressed workers like him: the chauffeur's job must be really hard to do..." he had smirked evilly as he nibbled Yuuta's ear gently.

The chauffeur was dumbstruck: the guy had reminded him of someone. That certain someone had been right at that moment inside the store behind them. He had groaned; what had he done to deserve this? He had to work for one guy like that all the time, but to meet another one? The boy's ego seemed to nearly rival Atobe-sama's! Though this guy was different in many points too: he could never imagine Atobe-sama with an absolutely evil smirk the other boy was giving him just now. And this guy had looked... gayer... yeah, that would be the best word for it. And he had acted like one too, continuously licking Yuuta's throat possessively.

That had been more than enough. "Hey you, cut it out! Go do that somewhere a bit more private place if you really need to do it, since I don't want to be your audience!"

The boy stopped, but probably not because of the chauffeur's command, but because Atobe and his friends had stepped out of the store. "Ah, Atobe-kun, I should have known he was working for you. As employer as minion I guess." He had smirked as Yuuta had picked up his bike blushing.

Atobe just looked at him coldly. "I don't think you should say anything like that, since you don't even have a chauffeur at the first place... um... Mizuki-kun, right?" He smirked confidently and flipped his hair a little.

The chauffeur had just been able to stare at Atobe-sama. How come his young master knew every annoying gay guy in Tokyo?

Mizuki had been a bit put off by the aristocrat's reaction, but then he smirked again. "You're right. The thing is, I don't need one. I have Yuuta-kun and his bicycle. Speaking of which, let's go, Yuuta-kun: we don't have any time to waste here." With that he had climbed to the back of Yuuta's bike - that hadn't even gotten a scratch on it - and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Oh, and you can blame your chauffeur about the scratch: we didn't do anything!" And they had sped off.

Atobe shrugged, mentioned another cut from his salary and they had stuffed themselves into the limo again. They had made it to the school just before the next lesson started.

At that point, the chauffeur had been more than ready to quit his job, if that was a possible. Too bad there was that small print in his contract.

He didn't even have time to eat after that, as he had been forced to drive to Atobe residence and change his limousine, as 'Ore-sama couldn't possibly drive around with a scratched car'. Those were the young master's exact words, mind you.

Currently, he was driving to Hyotei Gakuen, musing that he should have called in sick first thing in the morning. This day had been twice as annoying as other days, even more, if you counted the unusual easy days.

He was just in time before the afternoon practice ended. Picking Atobe up at that time was one of the routines he had gotten used to after couple of weeks of his working as young master's personal chauffeur. Other was that he should be awake at nine o'clock at the latest in the weekends, and keep his phone open during nights as well, because Atobe-sama might always have something to do, and you couldn't predict when the call came.

Speaking of weekends, there wasn't even practice tomorrow, so it would definitely be a day when Atobe-sama decided to do something that took whole day, and he would have to run after him all the time, carrying the shopping bags or something. He groaned - it would be a pain in the ass, and he wouldn't have time for his personal life at all. He was used to it though.

To his surprise Atobe-sama wasn't alone, but he was with that Jirou. And the orange haired boy didn't look tired at all! That was new...

The boys settled in the backseat, Jirou happily babbled on about how cool their practice match was just now. The chauffeur looked at them and asked if Akutagawa-san was going home or where he should drive.

Jirou's face lit up even more when Atobe-sama just said: "No, just drive to my residence, Jirou is spending the weekend with me." After he had said this, Jirou's babbling started again, this time about how fun it was that he could spend so much time with Atobe. And how cool the car was. And that he wanted to drive more in it.

This made the young master laugh, and he told the chauffeur to drive around the city before heading home making Jirou laugh too.

The poor chauffeur was pained to think that he would have to listen to Akutagawa's endless speech even longer.

He thought it was a miracle when the babbling stopped after about ten minutes. Or maybe it was because Akutagawa just fell asleep...

His thoughts were broken when he heard a load moan from the backseat. He decided just to sit there staring the blankly at the road. He didn't want to know what was happening. But curiosity got the best of him, and he peeped from the rearview mirror to see what was going on, regretting it immediately. He didn't want to see that Jirou was comfortably seated in Atobe's lap, or that their tongues seemed to be tied together. Still, he peeped again, just to make sure it was all; he did _not _want to see exactly _where_ Atobe-sama's hands were! Not a chance! But still, his totally normal, straight man's mind was tainted with dirty pictures of the two good-looking young boys, and he couldn't make them go away.

He wondered again what had he done in his previous life to deserve this? And why couldn't boys just date girls, as they did when he was young?

But during the weekend he noticed one good thing about Atobe-sama's and Akutagawa-san's relationship: he wasn't called to drive the young master anywhere even once.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd be so delighted if you did!


End file.
